Stop That Yang
Synopsis When Dada mess up the painting of Yin and Yang symbol in the Goh-Rong problems arises in Sooga village. Plot The day starts in Goh-Rong as Ching is enjoying a fresh bowl of noodles but is accidentally knocked off the table as Garu is fending off Pucca who is chasing him, Pucca once again tricks Garu (by dressing up as a traffic enforcer) into stopping the ninja from running around before she steals a kiss, The chefs return from the kitchen telling Pucca that is not the time to 'kissy face' as the food critic is visiting their restaurant and the chefs wanted their preparations to be perfect and balance, Ho showed the chefs that balance must be like the Yin and Yang sign that Dada is finishing the symbol but the boy's clumsy nature settles in causing Dada to spill the white paint on the symbol, the chefs horrified to learn that there is too much Yang but not enough Yin panickly tells Dada to fix it before the harmony goes off but Dada struggles to keep himself from falling off the ladder unintentionally kicks the sign off its place as the sign goes out Goh - Rong. Garu goes after it while Ching and Pucca (sighs lovingly at Garu's departure) stays at the restaurant. The food critic eventually arrives but because the harmony is unbalance the chefs and soon all of Sooga begin to act strangely. The chefs started to lose focus (not having a good table setting)and messing up the critic's order but problems are even worsening when the critic demands the chefs to cook noodles faster causing the chefs to panic. Eventually the sign keeps on rolling all over Sooga vilage bringing unbalances whereever it goes causing Abyo to act girly, Santa's joyriding on a unicorn is ruined when the unicorn began to stomp on the jolly man and The choir singing goes unsync as Garu chases it, back at the restaurant Ching is trying to encourage the critic to stay and give the chefs another chance as the chefs know what they are doing. Back with Garu the sign eventually goes onto the river where its floating away Garu follows it by boat but the ninja panics as the sign rolls all the way to the top of the waterfall and as Garu's boat somehow manage to flow uphill he is upthrow. Meanwhile in the restaurant the chefs mess up the order by bringing the soup as the critic wanted noodles not soup (that was actually somehow has a live Mio in it). Distress Pucca brings them back at the kitchen, although the chefs bake a cake not noodles, the scene quickly flashes to Garu now on the rolling symbol, in the restaurant another attempt has the chefs to successfully made the noodles but it later turns out to be frozen. The critic angrily tells Ching(although she attempts to tell the critic to give them a chance) that he will tell everyone what he thought of their beloved noodles but Garu rolled into the restaurant with the sign as Pucca paints the sign quickly the way it was before, with the Yin and Yang sign now restored its unbalance effects has reversed turning the chefs who now made the correct noodles, Abyo's impressing girl attempts, Choir and Santa's joyriding back to normal as the critic now has shared his positive thoughts of the noodles. Pucca chases Garu but the girl once again has triumph the chase by using the sign to block Garu and gives the ninja a kiss as the sign rolls in front of them. Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Stub